Pups and the battle for earth part 36
Leader) (ryder pins the new badge on chase's collar) Chase: Sir, no! I won't! I'm not ready! Ryder: Says the pup who led paw patrol when Garby and I were stuck on a cliff, says the pup who led paw patrol when Crassus fled to outer space, says the pup who led paw patrol when I couldn't...........(ryder stares chase in the eyes) says the pup who will lead paw patrol now. Chase: No, sir. I won't. I'm sure Natalie is a much better leader. Ryder: YOU........are the only one I want for the job. And if you won't take it, then paw patrol is leaderless. (ryder takes out a suit case) Chase: Where are you going?! Ryder: To end this. To kill Night Ryder. Chase: He'll kill you! Ryder: Then maybe its time I followed Ranger's advice, and followed in the footsteps of my ancestors. (ryder opens the suit case, pulls out a pistol and the corrosponding ammo clip) (he puts the clip in the gun and twirls it around on his finger, then puts it back back and then puts it back in the suit case, which he closes up, and begins to walk into the elevator) Chase: But Adventure Bay needs you! Ryder: Adventure Bay needs paw patrol, paw patrol needs a leader, and that leader.................is you. (chase decides to say the one thing that he hopes will stop ryder) Chase: Katie needs you. (ryder is about to put his foot down in the elevator, but stops dead in his tracks when chase says that) Ryder: That..(ryder reaches into his pants pocket and pulls out a small black box, tosses it up in the air, then catches it and puts it back in his pocket)...is one of the reasons I must go. Chase: (sighs) I understand.......Ryder. (ryder and chase ride down the elevator one last time) (the pups are outside wondering what chase's fate is) Talon: Here they come. Wait a sec, Ryder's got a suit case! (the pups get a questioning look on their faces) (ryder and chase step out of the elevator, and the pups gasp when they see chase's new badge) (ryder hands his pup-pad to chase, then turns to the pups) Chase: is your leader now. You are to follow his orders. Talon: Now hang on a sec there, mate, why are you leaving, not to mention where are you going? Ryder: Chase has proven himself many times Talon. I'm sure you can vouch for that. Talon: Yes.....I guess I can. Zuma(crying): No! You can't leave! We need you! Ryder: No Zuma. Chase is your leader now. (zuma hopes to stop ryder) Zuma(crying): But who will take ovew Chase's job? Ryder: That is Chase's choice. Zuma(crying): But- But!? Ryder: No buts Zuma. I'm leaving, Chase is leader AND THATS FINAL. Understand? (zuma wipes the tears from his eyes) Zuma: Yes......Ryder. (ryder begins to walk down the lookout drive way, past the police barricade) (ryder stops, turns around and salutes the pups, who, in return, let out a long, sorrowful howl) (the pups howl until they lose sight of ryder) (the pups sit in a sad silence) Talon: Ok, mates, I know we're sad that Ryder's gone, but we've got a new leader now, and we need to follow his orders. (everyone looks at chase, who takes a deep breath, closes his eyes, then opens them again) Chase: Rubble, Rocky, get together all the pups of your classes. This is the only place Nighty couldn't defeat, so it will be the new paw patrol central, so it will need some remodeling. Rubble: Rubble on the double! Rocky: Green means go! (he tried to say with a happy voice, even though he wasn't exaclty thrilled about chase becoming the leader. In fact he wasn't happy at all) I can't beleive this. First they choose him for police pup over me, then they make my little brother his trainee, and now I actually have to take orders from the stupid mutt? Well, and then there was my crush on Skye, but I'm Tundra's now. Chase: Talon, Dodgers, get the police force up to speed on their fighting skills. Talon: Lock' n' load, mates! Dodgers: Its a bad day to be bad! Chase: Duke, download that list of bad guys to Siren's headset, then Siren- Siren? Where'd she go? Siren: Just putting my gear on, sir. (chase turns around to see siren at the door of the lookout, decked out in her master spy gear) Chase: As I was saying, Siren, once you have that list, take a squad of spies with you, and go find all those villians before Night Ryder does. Talon: You mean his plan is to recruit all our enemies? Now thats just lame, mates. Even for him. (everyone laughs) _________________________________________________________________________________________ (ryder is at the train station) (he's about to step on the train) Katie: Ryder, wait! (for the second time that day, ryder froze in place) Katie: Cali and I wanted to give you a gift before......before you...... Ryder: (smiles) Don't worry, I'll be back. Friday, 8:00, Mr. Porter's. (katie smiles dreamily as ryder steps into the train) Katie: Oh wait. (she pulls something out of a pocket. Its a locket in the shape of a heart) (she gives it to ryder) (ryder opens it. In the right side is a picture of her and ryder at the beach, in the left is a picture of him and the paw patrol) Ryder: It'll never leave my neck. (he puts it on) Engineer: All aboard for Foggy Bottom! Katie: Foggy Bottom?! Ryder: Don't worry. I know what I'm doing. _________________________________________________________________________________________ Night Ryder: Oh do you now. Well you not even getting to Foggy Botomm if I can help it. Neither you nor your stupid locket. Katie is mine. Assassin: Uuhh, sir you might want to turn of the com link next time. (night ryder blushes then gets angry) Night Ryder: Just carry on. Assassin: Yes sir. _________________________________________________________________________________________ (the pups finally stop laughing) Chase: Now where were we? Oh yes. (he scrolls to the police badge on his new pup pad) Smoky. Smoky: Uuummm, I'm right over here. (chase looks to his left, and sees the small mix- breed in S.W.A.T. gear) Chase: Oh, yeah. Ok, you'll be replacing me as police pup. Smoky: (howls) These paws, uphold the laws! Siren: Strike hard, fast and from the shadows! Duke: This pup is all teched up! Chase: Alright! Paw patrol, is on a roll! I've always wanted to say that. (the pups spring to there jobs that chase assigned them. Skye walks over to chase, and begins nuzzling his side) Skye: Been a whirlwind couple of days for you, hasn't it? Chase: Yes it has. Speaking of which, we need to start planning. Skye: Yes, but where to start? Chase: Why don't you go look in the phone book. I've still got some work to do. (skye walks off to get the phone book, while chace smiles happily, thinking about their wedding day) Zuma: Uuhh, Chase? (chase shakes himself out of his trance) Chase: Yes? Zuma: Thewe awe still alott of us who don't have any wowk to do. Chase: Uuuhhhh yeah......oh you guys could move your pup houses. They'll need to be out of the way for construction. (the remaining pups go to move their houses) Chase: Hey Duke, would you mind upping the pad? (he says as he waves the pup pad around) Make transform into a gun, or something. Duke: If your tech needs an up, then I'm your pup! (smiles like a mad scientist) What are you gonna do in the meantime? Chase: Thanks. Well I got a new class, so that means (chase points to the garage where ryder's A.T.V. is) new ride. (chase goes inside the lookout, and up the elevator. when he gets to the top, he slides down the pole, into ryder's garage. he puts on the leader vest, and helmet, then opens the garage) Chase: WWWWOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! VROOOM!!!! (chase speeds down the driveway, past the police barricade, and into town) Chase: YEAH! I'M LOVING MY NEW JOB!!!! WOOOOHOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! _________________________________________________________________________________________ Night Ryder: Chase is leader now? Ha, too easy. Assassin: Sir, may I remind you that this is the pup who gave Me, Hit and Swift an 8 dog year stay in prison. Night Ryder: And may I remind YOU Assassin that I was the one that broke you out. Assassin: My point is that we shouldn't underesti- Night Ryder: ENOUGH! He is only powerful as long as you think he is. He's nothing but a german shepherd playing the hero, when all said and done. Now I don't want to hear anymore about this. (night ryder presses a button, ending comunicationn between him and assassin) _________________________________________________________________________________________ Assassin: Idiot. Chase: OH- HO! YEAH, BABY! WOOHOO!! Katie: Chase! (chase slams on the brakes) SCREEEEEECH!!! (he stops inches away from katie and cali) Katie: Out for a little joy ride? Chase: Oh you bet. The only bad thing about this new class, is that............well.......... Katie: Skye said you needed someone to plan your wedding. Chase: Wait, you mean your a wedding planner AND a pet groomer? Katie: And an interior designer. (chase is shocked) Chase: Your pretty busy then. Katie: Yes I am. Chase: Ok......uummmm...........I'm not realyy sure what to do now. Katie: Is there somewhere you and Skye would like to meet up, and discuss it with me? Chase: Uuuuhhhhh........how 'bout the lookout command center after its done? Katie: Deal. _________________________________________________________________________________________ (on board the train) (ryder gets out of his seat, grabs his suit case, and goes into the bathroom) (inside, he opens the suit case, and puts on a new outfit: white sweater, white pants, white trench coat, and white-rimmed sunglasses, with blue-tinted lenses) (he pulls a picture of night ryder out of the suit case, and puts it by the mirror) Ryder: A spitting image. (ryder smiles, then puts the picture back in the suit case. then he takes out the pistol, and puts it up his sleeve) (he goes back to his seat) (10 minutes later) SCREEEEECH! (the train pulls to a halt) Zzzzzzzzz........ (a hole is cut through the roof) THUD! (the portion of roof falls down. on it are 3 robo pups) Robo Pup: Where is Zach Ryder Jr.? (ryder gets up and flicks his hand forward, making the pistol fly out of the sleeve, and into his hand) Ryder: You want me........ BANG!BANG! (he shoots to of the robo pups) Ryder: Come get me. BANG! (he shoots the last robo pup) _________________________________________________________________________________________ (night ryder is watching a blurry screen, with a look of surprise on his face) (he leans back in his chair and smiles) Night Ryder: This is gonna be fun. _________________________________________________________________________________________ (a couple hours later) Rubble: Say hello to the new paw patrol central! (there is a big tarp over the lookout) Rubble: Take it down! (there are a bunch of ropes attached from the tarp, to paw patrol bulldozers) (the dozers pull off the lookout) (all the pups gasp) Chase: That. Looks. Awesome!!!!!!! Great job, you tw- hey, wheres Rocky? Rubble: He said he was going for a walk. _________________________________________________________________________________________ (rocky is walking down the street, with an angry look on his face) Voice: You seem unhappy. (rocky whirls around, to find a german shepherd staring him in the face) Rocky: Who are you? Rex: Names Rex. Rocky: What the heck do you want? Rex: I assume you think I'm working for Night Ryder? Rocky: Obviously. Rex: I am part of the United Force of Pup Combatants, or U.F.P.C. for short. We are mercenaries, warriors for hire. And although we are working for Night Ryder at the moment, that can change.............provided you pay a substanchle amount of pup treats of course. Rocky: IF I did accept your offer, how do I know you won't turn on us if Nighty offers you more pup treats? Not to mention how do I know you won't be spying for him? Rex: You don't. Rocky: So I have no reason to hire you then. (rocky begins to walk away) (rex begins to do the same) Rocky: Wait. (rex turns back around) Rocky: You have a good sniper? Rex: Probably the best. Rocky: What if I wanted someone hurt, but not dead? Rex: Not my preferred method, but he could do it. Rocky: What would you consider a good wage? Rex: Well, there are 5 of us so.........................500 treats. Got that much? Rocky: I can get it. Rex: So we have a deal? _________________________________________________________________________________________ (inside the lower most level of the new paw patrol central) (chase steps out of the elevator) Chase: I trust your enjoying your new lab? Duke: Is that even a question?! Oh I've finished upping your pad. (he hands it to chase) Chase: What does it do now? (duke scrolls to a picture of a gun, then presses it) Click, flip, click! (the pup pad transforms into a gun) Chase: Awesome! Duke: Its a laser blaster, so it'll never run out of ammo. Chase: Great. (chase begins to go back upstairs) Duke: One more thing. (he runs over to chase, and presses a button that returns the pup pad to its regular shape, then scrolls and presses a button with a picture of a sword) Click, flip, zzzzzzzz! (it transforms into a handle, and a blue laser blade ejects from it) Chase: Ooooooooo.............this is just like Anakin Skywalker from paw wars! Duke: Heh, lets just hope you don't turn evil. Hm, now that you mention it, you kind look of Anakin too. (talon walks out from the elevator) Talon: Eh, Darth Maul was my favorite, mates. Chase: Whatever. (marshall limps out of the elevator, supported by cookie) Marshall: You guys talking about paw wars? Luke Skywalker, walked away with the- what the? (marshall notices chase's uniform) Chase: Yeah.........Ryder kinda, sorta appointed me leader, right before he left. (marshall just stands there with his mouth open) Marshall: He.........he didn't even say "Good bye".............. (chase and the others feel sorry for marshall, but don't know what to say) Marshall: Take me to my quarters. Duke: How are you feeling? Marshall: I don't know.......haven't really gotten to walk yet. _________________________________________________________________________________________ (a few hours later, paw patrol central command center) Katie: So the first thing to do is send out invitations. Chase: I guess to everyone! Katie: Ok. Chase: Duke may be able to create an e-invitation, or something. Katie: Ok. Where do you want to have your wedding? (chase looks at skye) Skye: The beach please. Katie: Ok. (the pups are outside) Rubble: I wonder whats going on up there...... Rocky: Who knows. _________________________________________________________________________________________ (ryder opens his eyes, and finds himself in a dark room, tied to a chair) Ryder: How'd you survive? Night Ryder: Hahaha, bravo Ryder, bravo! (night ryder steps out from the shadows) Night Ryder: That I cannot tell you. I dig the new look by the way. Ryder: You should, modeled it after yours. Night Ryder: You know, I almost regret I have to kill you. Ryder: Funny, I don't regret I'm about to kill you. Night Ryder: And how, pray tell, are you gonna do that? Ryder: Like this! (with sudden efortt, ryder breaks his bonds, and springs on night ryder) Night Ryder: How? (ryder brushes the side of nighty's face with his trench coat) Night Ryder: Aaaahhh! (night ryder puts his hand on his face, and when he takes it away there is blood) Night Ryder: Hahaha! A seratedd trench coat! (he goes to the wall and grabs 2 roman swords) Night Ryder: Care for a bit of sword play? Promise I'll play fair. Ryder: Fair? (he reaches into the sides of his trench coat, and pulls out 2 white painted AK-47s) Ryder: What is fair? Night Ryder: You've become quite the bad boy, havn'tt you? Ryder: Yes I have. RAT-TAT-TAT-RAT-TAT-TAT! (nighty bolts for the door, and makes it out just in time) (ryder runs to the door, picks up one of the swords, and throws it) Night Ryder: AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! (the sword impales his back) (he falls to the ground, and alarms start going off) VREET, VREET, VREET! (ryder walks towards him) (he aims his AK-47 at night's face) Ryder: Prepare to become one with the darkness. Night Ryder(nearly dead): This isn't the paw patrol way. Ryder: No its not. But I'm not paw patrol anymore, now am I? RAT-TAT-TAT! (night ryder...............was dead) (two robo pup come from around the corner) (ryder sprints away) (as he is running, he spots a computer terminal) Ryder: Perfect. (he runs over to it) Computer Voice: Enter pass code. Ryder: Hhmmmm.............The night is coming. Computer Voice: Pass code.........correct. Access granted. Ryder: Bring up the schematics. (the schematics apparr on the screen) (ryder presses a button on his sun glasses, and a USB plug emerges) (ryder plugs his sun glasses in to the terminal) (the robo pups come around the corner) (ryder pulls out his AK-47s) RAT-TAT-TAT! Computer Voice: Download complete. Ryder: Engage self destruct sequence. Computer Voice: Self destruct sequence engaged. 20.............. (ryder puts his sun glasses back on, and starts running) Computer Voice: 19................ (ryder presses a button on his sunglasses, and the schematics come up) (more robo pups appear in front of ryder) RAT-TAT-TAT, RAT-TAT-TAT! (he enters a door labeled "Launch pad") (it leads outside) (its snowing, and ryder can't see, so he presses another button on his sunglasses) (his sight turns to heat vision) (there are a bunch of robo pups in front of him) Ryder: Terrific. (he bolts behind a helicopter as the robo pups start firing) ZAP, ZAP, ZAP, ZAP, ZAP! (he keeps running until he comes to an open helicopter, being guarded by some robo pup elites) (he fires at them) RAT-TAT-TAT, RAT-TAT-TAT, RAT-TAT-TAT! (the bullets bounce off) Ryder: Oh-oh. (he runs behind another helicopter, just as the elites start firing) ZAP-ZAP-ZAP, ZAP-ZAP-ZAP, ZAP-ZAP-ZAP! Ryder: Bullet proof now? Oh well, glad I made these do more than just tell time........ (he pulls out a bunch of watches and presses red buttons on them) Watches: Beep...............beep....... (he throws them at the elites) Watches: Beep....beep, beep, beep! BOOM! (ryder comes out) (the elites are destroyed) (ryder gets in the helicopter) (assassin comes out of the door, and starts shooting at the helicopter) Ryder: Haha, BOMB voyage, Assassin! (ryder checks how long he has left on his glasses) Computer Voice: 6............. (ryder realizes the helicopter might not get away fast enough) Computer: 5.......... (he presses a button on the helicopter dash board, and it transforms into an armored transport, and he starts falling down) Computer: 4........... Ryder: WOOHOOO! Computer: 3............ (ryder realizes he's on a mountain and he might not survive the crash when he lands) Computer: 2............... (ryder engages helicopter mode again) Computer: 1................ KKKAAABBBOOOOOOMMM!!! (the top of the mountain is eradicated) Ryder: Time to go home.... (he sets the helicopter G.P.S. to adventure bay) TO BE CONTINUED..................Pups and the battle for earth part 35 Pups and the battle for earth part 37